


Warming Up

by FullmetalChords



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/pseuds/FullmetalChords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shameless fluff of Anders and Hawke getting it on under a blanket. Modern college AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for queen-schadenfreude's birthday on Tumblr, in honor of her cat blanket (seen [here](http://queen-schadenfreude.tumblr.com/post/125576801648/modern-au-couch-cuddles), among other places). I decided this is a modern AU where Anders is an MSW student and Hawke is some dude who works at a deli, but that's not why any of you are here.

He’d found it in a Goodwill not far from campus, buried beneath a pile of old concert tees and worn overalls. The faded yellow caught his eye, and as soon as he’d pulled it from the stack and shaken it out, Hawke knew he had to have it. 

“Cats,” Fenris had deadpanned as soon as Hawke stood behind him in the checkout line, the brightness of the thick fleece contrasting with the black tanks in Fenris’s basket. “You don’t even like cats.”

“It’s not for me,” Hawke had said with a grin, accepting his bag from the cashier.

It had been cold in Anders’s studio apartment all winter; the heating in his old building had been on the fritz ever since he moved in. There had been times when Hawke had come over, only to find his boyfriend curled up on the couch with a few of his many cats, gloved hands clacking away on his keyboard as he shivered.

Hawke made his way up to Anders’s loft, using his key to get inside.

“I’ve got a present for you, love!” he announced as he burst through the front door, sending various cats scattering.

“Is it Satinalia already?” He heard Anders a split second before he saw him, sitting at the apartment’s lone table working away at his term paper, like usual. Also not unusually, there was a thick woolen scarf wound around Anders’s neck and a cat sitting on his lap, acting as a furry space heater.

But the grin that split Anders’s face at the sight of him could have warmed half the city.  “Must be,” Hawke said, crossing the small apartment and leaning down to kiss Anders tenderly in greeting. “Looks like you’ve been a very good boy this year.” 

He brandished the large paper bag he held from Goodwill, and Anders took it, his look turning suspicious.

“Hawke, if this is another T-shirt that says ‘If found, please return to Hawke…’”

“It’s not,” Hawke promised, and Anders opened the bag, peering inside.

His curious smile turned into a delighted gasp as he pulled his prize from the wrappings.

“It’s a _cat blanket!_ ” Anders said, his eyes round and bright. “This blanket has _cats on it_!”

Hawke couldn’t help but chuckle at Anders’s unadulterated look of glee.

“It’s always so cold in here,” he explained as Anders unfolded the yellow blanket, his long fingers tracing the pattern. It was a simple enough design, violet silhouettes of cats’ heads dotting the fleecy fabric, but it had instantly reminded Hawke of Anders the moment he’d seen it. “And you don’t have _nearly_ enough blankets, love. I can’t be here to warm you up all the time.”

Anders grinned, wrapping the blanket around his thin shoulders as he got to his feet, disturbing the cat on his lap.

“Well, you’re here now,” he said, pressed up against Hawke faster than he could blink. “And you’re looking a bit cold yourself.”

Hawke leaned into the kiss just as it came, Anders’s warm mouth pressing against his. He couldn’t help but squeak as Anders’s nose rubbed against his – the tip was colder than he’d expected, pressing into his cheek – but it was soon forgotten as Anders’s tongue found its way into Hawke’s mouth, hot and wet, making him moan. He could feel the familiar angles of Anders’s body pressed against his, all sharp hips and slim waist, and he dug his hands into the blanket around his shoulders, trapping Anders against him, pulling him even closer.

“Maker,” Hawke groaned as they parted for air, diving right back into Anders with as much enthusiasm and passion as he ever had. Then he felt something cold slip under his sweater, brushing the bare skin of his back, and he jumped. “ _Maker!_ ” he yelped.

“Sorry,” Anders said, grinning sheepishly, though he left his hands where they were. “Cold hands.”

“The sacrifices I make,” he groused good-naturedly before burying his own hands in Anders’s long blond hair, pulling him down into another kiss. Both of Anders’s hands were buried under his sweater now, caressing Hawke’s skin, and while a chill still clung to his fingers Hawke couldn’t help but feel warmer the longer Anders touched him.

Anders’s new blanket was sliding from his shoulders, and Hawke was quick to pull it back up, wrapping it around them both. “You know, they say,” he panted between kisses, “that the fastest way to warm up is to lie with someone, skin to skin?”

“They do say that,” Anders murmured, and the two of them sank to the floor, the blanket still cocooning them as they fumbled with each other’s clothing. Hawke made quick work of Anders’s scarf, and Anders only succeeded in tangling Hawke’s arms in his sweater, but the feel of Anders, lying atop him, rutting him desperately through his jeans, made Hawke forget everything else. 

“Love,” Anders whimpered, gasping the word again as Hawke’s thumbs traced circles around his nipples, “please, give me… give me…” 

“Tell me what you want,” Hawke said, his mind hazy from arousal, overwhelmed by the possibilities of Anders’s hands, his mouth, his body.

“Anything,” he said, hands going to the fly of Hawke’s jeans. “ _Everything_. Maker, Hawke, I just want _you._ ”

The want in his voice made Hawke shiver, pulling Anders down for another long kiss as the heat in his cheeks rose further. He raised his hips, letting Anders pull off his jeans and boxers, and he slipped his own hands into the front of Anders’s sweatpants, unable to help himself from lazily jerking Anders off a bit. Hawke felt Anders groan impatiently into his mouth, his cock leaping in his palm, and soon Anders had pushed his own pants down around his knees, bringing his hips down to grind against Hawke’s. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hawke swore, reaching between them to wrap his hand around both their dicks. They were both already slick with precome, Anders sliding against Hawke as he ground his hips, and Hawke groaned again, tightening his grip to increase that heady friction. And Anders’s golden gaze was fixed on him, his cheeks beautifully flushed and his hair hanging down around his face, and Hawke’s mouth found Anders’s swollen lips, kissing him hard as he arched against Anders’s warm weight.

He was coming before he’d fully registered he was on the edge, lost in the heat of Anders’s embrace, and he felt Anders do the same a split second after him, his boyfriend gasping and shuddering in his arms. Hawke quickly reached behind him, using Anders’s scarf to wipe the streaks of come off his stomach before Anders collapsed on his chest, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I liked that scarf,” he heard Anders say faintly, just a hint of a pout in his voice as his fingers traced patterns on Hawke’s bare hip.

“I could have cleaned us off with your new blanket,” Hawke teased, shifting under him. The blanket was warm and soft under his back, keeping his bare ass off the cold hard floor, and he plucked at the other end with his fingertips, wrapping Anders more firmly into the cocoon with him and holding him close.

“Nooo,” Anders groaned, pressing his face into Hawke’s chest. “Not the cat blanket!” But he chuckled anyway, and Hawke laughed along with him.

“So?” he said, lips pressed against the top of Anders’s head. “Still cold?”

“Definitely not,” Anders said, the words ghosting across Hawke’s chest with a grin. “Not looking forward to getting up, though.” 

Hawke hummed thoughtfully, his thumb running over Anders’s shoulder. True, the apartment itself hadn’t gotten much warmer while they’d been wrapped up in this blanket together. He admitted he wasn’t keen about having to get up, especially not with Anders atop him, the two of them snug as proverbial bugs in rugs. 

“Then we just won’t get up,” he decided, holding Anders tighter.

He felt Anders laugh and nod, the taller man snuggling into his chest. “Sounds like a plan, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by phoenixrei.tumblr.com if you enjoyed!


End file.
